


Taako in the bathroom

by Kuuttituutti



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuttituutti/pseuds/Kuuttituutti
Summary: At a Candlenight's party, Taako suddenly exuces himself after another guest joins the party. After a while, Lup goes looking for him.





	Taako in the bathroom

Two knocks. No answer.  
”What’s going on Taako?” Lup asked, concer in her voice. She knocked again.  
”I know you know what’s going on. Don’t act stupid” Taako hissed at her. Lup sighed, irritated.  
”Is it becouse I invated her? You fucking told me that you wanted me to invite all of our friends. You said you wanted the biggest candlenights celebration ever. And she is the reason why you decide to lock yourself in the bathroom?” Lup questioned Taako and knocked on the door harder.  
”Let me in, or I will break the door” Lup demanded. She could hear Taako reaching for the door. As the door opened she could only see her brother’s tired face.  
”Let. Me. In ”Lup commanded. Taako stepped aside and let Lup in to the bathroom. Taako went back laying down on the empty bathtub and Lup sat on the floor. Taako didn’t speak, he just stared a the wall. His hat was on the floor. It looked like he had stepped on it couple of times.  
”So… what are we going to do?” Lup asked and reached for the hat.  
”So you just exepct me to have a fun time with the one person that ruined my, oh wait our lives? Has Fisher eaten all your memories about how she made us forget everything? She took everything from us!” Taako asked, still trying to hide his anger.  
”Well, some of us have heard about a thing called forgivness. And also, I have not forgotten what she did. But she regrets that and has done her best to fix her mistakes…” Lup tried to calm her brother down.  
”Bullshit” Taako whispered, stopping Lup from continuing. ”I don’t know if you remember but that woman sent me, Merle and Magnus countless times to reclaim our relics and almost everytime, I got hurt or died. We faced horrible things in those journeys and don’t even get me started with what happened before I met those fuckers.I killed Barry. I thought that I had poisined a whole fucking village. Oh yeah, I should be grateful for her, since she gave me such a wonderful life and totally didn’t fucking take every little thing away from me” Taako didn’t even try keeping his voice down anymore.  
”She did what she thought was best for us. Everyone of us made bad choices. Remember when you wanted to destroy a whole civilization just to slow hunger down!? And that on time when… ” Lup yelled  
” She took you away from me! ” Taako shouted staring intesly at her sister. For a moment the twins just stared at eachother in silence, both trying to calm their breath. Taako wiped the corner of his eye, where a small tear had formed. He was now trembeling with anger, holding tightly on the edge of the bathtub. Lup tried to calm herself down.  
”And that’s a thing I can never forgive. You were the only thing I really cared about. And that… she could just took you away from my life, and Barry’s life and I don’t understand how he can just…just forgive her” Taako sobbed now, not even caring that his makeup was now dripping down his face.  
”Did you forgive me from leaving you all behind like that” Lup asked calmly. ”I was the reason all of this happened. If I had just stayed with you…”  
”That’s a different thing” Taako snapped and slided back to the bathtub. Lup wiped her face with her hand.  
”Taako please. She does not have that much time left. I just think that, if you could talk with her…”  
”Don’t try to guilt trip me” small voice echoed from the bottom of the bathtub. Lup sighed deeply just sat in silence, listening his brother’s silent weeps and tried to calm herself down. In the silence, she could hear small footsteps behind the door. 

 

Lucretia walked quietly towards Barry and Kravitz who were sitting around the fireplace. She gave her candlenight’s gifts to both of them. She also gave a small shimmering box to Kravitz, explaining that it is for Taako.  
”Don’t tell it’s from me” she as an answered to Kravitz’s confused smile. She put on her blue coat and reached for her scarf.  
”Wait you are not leaving? You just arrived and Lup and Taako have made us a feast and…” Barry explained.  
”Im sorry Barry, but I have things to do, and I already gave everyone their presents, so no worries” She smiled and started to make her way to the door, giving Barry a small kiss on the cheek. She placed her hand on the knob of the door, stopped and took a shaky breath.  
”Are you okay? You don’t have to leave if you are not feeling well” Barry asked worried. He placed his hand on Lucretia’s shoulder, but Lucretia opened the door to the cold winternight and stepped outside quickly. She took one step outside, and turned around quickly. She had a pained smile on her face.  
”Hey Barry?”  
”What is it Lucy?”  
”Tell Lup that your bathroom isn’t as soundproof as she thinks it is”


End file.
